


Sam and The  librarian

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: librarian Is Sam girlfriend [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Guardian Angels, Hugs, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Outing, POV Sam Winchester, Pick-Up Lines, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sweet Sam Winchester, Vengeance Demon(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dates girl, who he pick up at the local  library, She is  the librarian, When demon attacks her, she Calls on Winchesters  . This just sweet little bit love story between the librarian and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and The  librarian

**Author's Note:**

> There be more chapters as this first one, Thanks to my editor who is my saving grace, again thank you so much.

Sam was glad for the moment when he was sitting in the library, and meet the cute girl that was a librarian. She was smart, witty, and funny. She was a small, tiny thing with black hair, pale ivory white skin. He thought she was the most beautiful girl—next to his ex. He hadn't even thought about asking her out... But maybe he should. 

“So, Sam, your books arrived.” 

“Oh, awesome. Thanks, sweetie.” 

“You’re welcome. We’re getting a lot more new books in, too.” 

“Awesome. How are things with you?” 

“It’s my first year without spending Thanksgiving with my family. It’s kind of a weird feeling that I’m not use to.” 

“That sucks. I know feeling—it’s just me and my brother, Dean, and maybe our friend Cas.” 

“That’s better than being alone.” 

“True... Hey, why don’t you have it with me?”

“What? Thanksgiving?” 

“Yeah. Why not?” 

“I don’t know... I’m not a people person. Hello, I spend a lot of my time with books than with people.” 

“Nah, you’ll be just fine. Look, I’ll talk to Dean, see what he says. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’d love it if you came.”

“Thanks, Sam.” 

“Anytime,” he said and she hugged him tightly . 

With everything going on, with getting Dean back where he belongs and Castiel to stay around, maybe they could have their own Thanksgiving. He smiled as the girl did her thing. She smile back and Sam could help wishing they have more... Maybe he should just ask her. He watched as she talked to herself and smiled again. The kid was a cutie.

Okay, maybe he was falling in love with her more and more. He had time, though. He had the whole day to himself, after all.

“Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah?” 

“Want some coffee?”

“I’d love some.” 

“You know, you can hang in back with me,” she offered with a smile.

Sam returned the smile. “Great.” 

“So what’s up with all these books on demonology?”

“Long story,” Sam said. “Really long and boring."

“Can’t be that boring,” she said walking into the library office. There were even more books and a few computers. Her desk was nice and neat; a few family photos and some Trek photo ops with her favorite stars that made Sam smile as he looked at them. 

“Have a seat,” she said, gesturing to a chair. “Sorry it’s such a mess.” 

“No, it’s great.” 

“I’m head librarian here. I know everything about anyone who checks out my books,” she said with a smile. “So, you’re the most interesting, person I know. Even if I only know a few.” 

“Well, like I said—my life is not that interesting at all,” Sam said. 

“Really now? Well, let me tell you about mine. My mama was ill and I lost her few years ago. My sisters are dicks and they don’t give a fuck about me. So, I left. Put myself through college. I always wanted to be able to work with books, so here I am. A thirty-one year old that’s still single. I don’t have friends or family and I’m on the night-shift on weekends here. Most of my time is spent working with books.” 

“Pretty much sums up my life,” Sam said. “It’s just me and my brother. We have kind of a boring life.” Sam looked around again, taking in her office space. It was nice and neat. His gaze paused at a picture on her desk top. It must be her favorite actor, Jared Padalecki. Sam noticed a strong resemblance... it was kinda creepy but he figured everyone had a look-a-like. 

“Come on,” she teased. “You’ve got to tell me more than just a boring life.”

“Do you believe in magic?” Sam asked her. 

“You mean like... witchcraft?” 

“Yeah.”

“Depends on what types. We all have something deep inside of us that have an element of magic in.”

“Do you believe in ghosts? Spirits?”

“I do. Just like I also believe in God. Sometimes people think he’s not real but I still believe in him.”

“So, you think there’s angels?”

“We all have angels,” she answered with a smile. “I kinda think God took a hike and left Heaven, though. I’m not so sure if he’s there or not. I’ve never felt more alone then I do now.” 

“You’re not alone,” Sam said. He smiled, “You got me.” 

“Thank you, Sam. I think you’re the only friend I have.” 

“Oh, come on. You have more than just me.” 

“Nope, no one that sits with me on Friday nights.”

“You walking home?” 

“Yeah, it’s just few blocks down, why?” 

“Well, maybe I should, you know walk you down,” Sam offered, smiling. 

“I’d love that, Sam.” 

“Great. So, what are you doing tomorrow?” 

“Nothing. Travis and Jamie are working and I have three days off, why?” 

“Well, do you want to hang out with me, at my place?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Maybe... We can make dinner with my brother and everything.” 

“I’ve been out of the game, I guess. Sounds great, I’d love to get out of here. I love my books but it gets boring.” 

“I bet,” Sam said. They walked and made small talk as he walked her home. Once they reached her front door, she smiled and they leaned in towards each other for a hug. 

“Thank you for a lovely evening. I had great time.” 

“Same here. I’d love to do this again.” 

“Well, now you know where I live.”

“Yeah, I do.” 

“I’ll see you later then?” 

“For sure,” Sam said with a nod.

“Your number?”

Sam found some paper and scribbled something on it, handing it to her. “That’s my cell number. Call me anytime, alright?” 

A demon was watching them both. It smirked. The girl was going to be great fun tonight.


End file.
